All My Love
by thepirateKat
Summary: Post-WAR. RW/HG. After a great night, Hermione goes to get her parents from Australia. Her letters grow slim, and she never returns. Set 6 years later. Better summary inside!
1. Letters from Home

A/N. So this idea came to me one night, and I quite like the idea. This is my first fan-fiction, so please be nice!

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter and his universe, the lovely JK Rowling does. I just like to play with it.

**Rated M for sex themes, and adult situations. **

_Summary: _

_The night after the War, Ron and Hermione spend a wonderful night together. Afterwards, she must venture to Australia to find her parents. But she never returns. 6 years later, Ron is an Auror, living in the flat above the joke shop with George and his wife Angelina. Late one night, he gets a call out to a house in the muggle neighborhood, and his past is ripped back up._

**The Night after the War:**

Hermione watched as the Weasley family surrounded the body that once held the laughter filled Fred Weasley. Molly was sobbing hysterically on Arthur's shoulders, Ginny and Ron were holding each other tears sliding down their faces silently, Percy looked as if he was still in shock, and the elder brothers, Charlie and Bill were crying as well. George, oh George, he was on his knees with the worst expression of anguish that Hermione had ever seen. He wasn't crying, but his face was red and streaked with old tears, and his eyes were swollen and puffy. He had cried all he could cry, now he was just shut down.

Hermione jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder, and she turned to find Harry by her side, dirty and crying as well. She leaned into his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her, and they stood in the background silently crying for not only Fred, but for all the others that were lost in this horrendous war.

**Later**.

Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Luna and Neville were all sitting quietly in the Gryffindor common room, it was the only one that was not really damaged. Granted, paintings had fallen, and there was dust everywhere. Harry and Ginny had obviously made up, as she was laying her head in his lap, tears still slowly falling. The same could be said of Ron and Hermione, she had her head leaning on his shoulder, both of them had cried all the tears they had. Luna and Neville were just sitting there next to each other, occasionally whispering. One by one they made their way up to the dorms, Ginny and Harry to the 6th year girls dorm, Neville offered Luna a bed in the boys 7th year dorm, and Ron and Hermione sat there on the couch together for several minutes alone, when Ron finally spoke.

"Can I stay with you tonight? Sleep is all I need, but I …I don't want to be alone," he said with sadness in each word, his voice soft and pleading.

"Of course Ron, come on, we'll go to the 7th year girls dorm, there should be no one up there," Hermione said while grabbing his hand and pulling him upstairs. Obviously the charms keeping the boys out of the girls dorm had worn off during the battle, seeing as both he and Harry had made it upstairs without it turning into a slide like it did when they had tried to go up there before.

Once upstairs, Hermione told Ron to turn around, so she could undress and slip into a big t shirt she found lying on her old bed. Being a gentleman, Ron turned, fighting every urge he had to turn around and gaze upon her beauty. He heard her bed creak, and a soft,

"Ok, you can turn around now," coming from it.

Ron turned to see Hermione cuddled up in her little bed, and she waved her wand and the bed seemed to stretch and become big enough for two.

Ron smiled,

"You really are the brightest witch of your age."

Hermione smiled a genuine smile, the first one he had seen all night.

"You might as well sleep in your boxers, you do wear those right, seeing as your extremely dirty," she said with a blush creeping up her face.

Ron blushed too, and nodded in agreement. He watched her shield her eyes, and smiled at her, and he undressed to his Chuddly Channon boxers, and walked neverously to the other side of the bed, and slipped under the covers. Hermione uncovered her eyes, and looked over to Ron, looking him in the eyes.

"Ron…" she started, but was cut off by him leaning in a kissing her. It didn't have the same hurried fierceness of their first kiss outside of the Room of Requirement, this one was softer, gentler, and filled with emotion.

The next thing she knew, she was running her hands through his hair, and his hands were maneuvering her underneath him on the bed.

"'Mione, I love you. I have since 4th year and that git Krum took you to the Yule Ball. Actually, I could say I've loved you since the day on the train where you told me I had dirt on my nose," he said and placed a soft kiss on the tip of her nose. He then looked her in the eyes to see what her reaction was. What he saw were her eyes filling up with tears.

"Oh no 'Mione, don't cry please… I can stop if you want.."

"Oh Ronald you are so daft sometimes!" she said laughing through her tears, and laughed even harder at the confused expression that came on his face.

"I love you too," she said and pulled him back to her lips, and consumed, what he thought was his heart, in a passionate kiss.

The next morning, Hermione awoke to find herself intertwined with Ron, her face resting against his bare chest. The events of the night before slowly came back to her, and she noticed that neither of them had gotten dressed after their lovemaking.

It was then Ron let out a loud snore, and twitched a little so his morning situation was pressed against her stomach. She gasped, and being bold, wrapped her hand around it, and placed a soft kiss on his chest. She felt him jerk awake.

"Bloody hell! Hermione? Oh…right" he seemed surprised at first to see her naked form pressed against him, and then he remembered the night before, and smiled down at her.

"What a way to wake up," he said out loud. She smiled at him, and maneuvered herself on top of him, and they repeated their actions from the night before, this time it lasted longer and had a faster pace. Neither knew when this would happen again.

After they were both spent, she spoke,

"Ron we should go downstairs, I'm sure you're family needs you."

Ron's smile quickly faded, and he remembered his brother had been killed.

"Your right, lets get dressed and head down," they redressed and went downstairs, hand in hand.

**Several days later at the Burrow**

The Weasley family had a small funeral for Fred, and buried him under a tree by the pond. Mrs. Weasley was slowly healing, she was now cooking again. George didn't make it out of his room very often, and when he did, he always had a look of anguish on his face, and never spoke. Harry and Ginny seemed to be on the right track, snogging whenever they had the chance. Hermione and Ron were following suit. Ron was still heartbroken over Fred of course, and tried talking to George about re-opening the store. He hoped it would bring George out of this horrible melancholy.

Hermione watched as Ron knocked on George's bedroom door. She was happy to see them talk for a moment, and then Ron go into the bedroom. Hermione then made her way up the rest of the stairs to the bedroom her and Ginny have been sharing. Much to her surprise, Ginny was sitting on the bed, thumbing through a wizarding magazine. Hermione plopped on the fold out bed she's been using.

Ginny raised an eyebrow at her,

"You alright?"

"Yeah. No. I don't know. I just, … I have to go to Australia soon to find my parents, and I don't know how to tell Ron," Hermione said sadly.

Ginny set down the magazine,

"You don't want him to come, do you,"

"It's not that I don't want him to, its just I need to do this by myself,"

"Well he's not going to like that very much," Ginny says with a far off look on her face, "Just reassure him you will come back, and I don't think he can argue too much. Plus, Mum and George need him here. We all do," a tear slid down her face as she said the last part.

Hermione did her best to console her, as Ron threw open then door, an excited look on his face.

"George is going to re-open the shop! And he's asked me to help him! He even offered to let me stay at the flat with him!" he said very excitedly.

Hermione offered him a sad smile,

"Thats great Ron. I'm really glad you were able to help George."

He sensed something was wrong,

"Hermione, are you okay?" he noticed that Ginny had been crying.

His smile faded.

"Yeah, will you take a walk with me?" Hermione asked.

"Um, yeah sure."

They walked out of the Burrow hand in hand, towards the meadow that they usually play Quidditch on. Ron stopped and spun Hermione around to face him,

"Whats going on 'Mione? You seem … distant."

"I…oh Ron, I'm sorry. I have to leave. Tonight."

"What? Bloody hell Hermione! Where are you going?"

"Australia.." she said looking down at the grass at their feet.

"Aust..oh. Your parents," Ron finally realized, "Alright, when do we leave?"

"Just me Ron. I have to do this myself.," she said looking up at his face, pleading with him.

"What? No! I won't be without you! I've finally got you, and I won't let you go," the distress was starting to show in his voice.

"I'll come home Ronald, after a few weeks. I just need to do this. I promise. You know I love you," she placed her hand on his cheek and gave him a small smile.

"I love you too 'Mione. How are you getting there?"

"I've talked it over with your father, I'm going to Floo to the Australian Ministry and they are going to help me from there," Ron pulled her to him and kissed her passionately.

"Well, lets make the next few hours magical then," and he pulled her into the shed, where they made love over and over again, until she had to leave.

"I love you Ronald Weasley,"

"I love YOU Hermione Granger.."

Ron was devastated when Hermione left, but within the next few days, George smiled. He even made a mickey of Ron for moping about. That Saturday they went into the shop. After some tears and struggling, they were able to re-open shop on Monday. Must to their excitement, the store was a big hit, once again. They had also managed to move into the flat above the shop, and cleaned it up with the help of some old Hogwarts friends.

He received his first letter from Hermione on that Monday too.

_ My dearest Ron,_

_ I have made it to Australia, and I am working with their Ministry to find my parents. We have them narrowed down to a metro section, and now we are combing through dentist offices to find them. I can't wait to see them again! Have you and George gotten the shop up and running again? When do you move into the flat? I excited for all the alone time we will have when I return. How are Ginny and Harry doing? Ginny sent me an owl a few days ago and she said she thinks that Harry is going to propose, and she is very excited! I also received a letter from Professor McGonagall stating that Hogwarts will reopen in the fall, and Ginny and I have decided to return! What are you planning on doing? Well, I can't wait to hear from you, I miss you so much!_

_All my love,_

_Hermione_

He wrote her back as soon as he finished reading:

_ Hermione my love,_

_I am so happy to receive your letter! I'm glad that you've almost found your parents as well, that means you can return home soon! George and I reopened the store today actually, and it was a booming success! We were also to move in this weekend with the help of Angelina, Katie, and Oliver, as well as Lee! It was so nice to see everyone again, without a huge battle ensuing, or lots of tears. Yeah Harry is going to propose soon, he asked my permission first. I told him if any git was going to marry my sister, I'd rather it be him. I'm glad you and Ginny are going back to Hogwarts, but Harry and I have decided not to. I'm going to stay here and help George for the time being, but both Harry and I have been accepted into the Auror program come fall! You know thats what I have always wanted to do, we are both really excited! Well, good luck Hermione, I can't wait to spend some alone time with you in my new flat. ;) I miss you so much too, and I love you._

_See you soon,_

_Ron_

He attached the letter to Pig, and sent him on his way.

Her next letter was much shorter, and a week later.

_ Ron,_

_ Found my parents, and they are working on removing the memory charm. Apparently I did a very good job. I haven't been feeling well lately, I think it is the stomach flu. Hope the shop is still going well! _

_Love you,_

_Hermione_

Ron was rather sad that the letter was so short, but he wrote her back right away again.

_ Hermione,_

_ I'm so happy that you have found your parents! I miss you so much it is driving me bloody mad! And you are the brightest witch of your age, of course you did a good job! I'm sorry you haven't been feeling well, please let me know when you are feeling better won't you? The shop is going swimmingly! We are making so much money and I have a very special date planned for us when you return._

_Awaiting your next letter,_

_I love you so much,_

_Ron_

Ron was getting worried, because it took another week and a half for her next owl to reach him.

_Mum and dad are back to themselves. They want to stay here. I've talked to McGonagall and she has okayed it, I wont be returning to Hogwarts, I will be mailed my studies. Don't come find me. My parents are angry with what I did, and don't want me to return. I'm sorry._

_Hermione._

Ron fell to his knees, and cried.


	2. Disturbance

**A/N. Hullo again! Chapter 2 :) I'm going to keep posting them as I write them, and if you read and you like, please let me know by reviewing! Hearing feedback would be awesome!**

_6 years later…_

Soft laughter traveled through the flat, awaking Ron Weasley from a deep slumber. He rolled over and groaned. He opened his eyes and checked the clock on his nightstand. It read 6.45 AM.

"_Bloody hell George, I don't have to be awake for another 15 minutes!"_ he thought angrily to himself. Instead of yelling at his brother, he leaned over the bed and grabbed a shoe, and threw it against the wall. The wall he shared with George.

"OI! BUGGER OFF!" came the response. Angelina was over again apparently. Ron pulled the pillow over his head, and tried to remember his dream.

_Beautiful scenery, and the back of a young woman with bushy brown hair who was running away from him. He called her name, and she turned, smiled, and disappeared._

This is the dream that haunted Ron for the past six years. No matter how hard he tried, how many girls he dated, he just couldn't get her off his mind. He even spent a month in Australia searching for her, but to no avail. He still doesn't understand why she deserted him.

Ron walked over to his dresser, and pulled out some clothes. He caught a glimpse of a black box in the bottom of his drawer, one he had forgotten about. He reached for it and dusted off the velvet top, and opened it. A small diamond with two sapphires set around it, placed on a shiny white gold band. He sighed and closed the box, and placed it back in his drawer. He had it all planned, and she ruined it.

Later that day, Ron practically fell in the front door of the flat he shared with George, the one above the joke shop. He never got around to finding his own, things had been so busy for him. He and Harry joined the Auror program, and both passed with flying colors. They have spent the past few years searching down the remaining Death Eaters, and have found the majority of the dangerous ones. Now, he mostly did smaller things for the Aurors. Harry on the other hand lived a less dangerous life, considering his marriage to Ginny shortly after her graduation from Hogwarts, and even less after the birth of their son James. Not that Ron was mad or anything, he loved being an uncle. He was about to be one again, seeing as Ginny had just announced that she was with child again. Her and Harry had beamed at the Burrow dinner table.

Ron stumbled to the kitchen, and saw a wrapped plate on the table with a note,

_Ron- thought'd you be hungry when you got off work. _

He smiled at Angelina's thoughtfulness. She always made sure that Ron had dinner, she knew how his hunger was. He used a warming spell on the plate, and sat down to eat it.

"Oi! Ron!"

Ron, mid bite, groaned and walked over to the fireplace to see Harry's face."

"What mate? I'm trying to eat!" Ron said still chewing the bite.

"I'm supposed to tell you theres bit a disturbance, in the Muggle area a few miles outside of Diagon Alley, about 20 minutes from your place. They want you to go check it out since your already close." Harry reported.

"Bloody hell. Can't even eat my bloody dinner. Alright, tell them I'll go, whats the address."

Harry relayed it to him, and Ron Apparated to it.

Ron looked up to see a small house, equipped with shutters and a tree with a tire swing. It was quite homey, he thought to himself as he walked through the front white picket fence. A bright light flashed in the windows made Ron draw his wand, and slowly and apprehensively walk to the front door. Just as he gets to it, it is thrown open and a young girl with violently red hair runs from inside to the tire swing. He can hear her crying.

Ron looked from the house, to the girl. It dawned on him that this young girl could have just done some magic, and might have scared herself. So he decides on the girl, and walks over to her.

She stopped sobbing for a moment to look up at him. For some reason, Ron felt as if he had seen her before.

"Uh, hi. My name is Ron, I just came to see if everything was alright here," he said as sweetly as he could to the girl, as he lowered his wand.

"I'm fine. My mother on the other hand, is a right git," the young girl, who couldn't be more than 6 or 7, said with a very angry look on her face.

Ron couldn't help but let out a loud laugh.

"ROSE! YOU GET BACK IN HERE THIS INSTANT!" came a very angry voice from inside the house. The young girl, who Ron assumed was Rose, stuck her tongue out at the front door, and swiftly turned back around.

"Your mum I assume?" Ron said.

"Yeah, I don't want to move again, and we got into a fight, and then the telly blew up," she said and looked to the ground.

Ron knelt down to her, and was about to speak, when a figure appeared in the doorway. Ron lifted his head to look, and quite literally, fell back on his ass in surprise.

"Hermione?"

The shock on her face was quickly apparent, and Rose looked back and forth between the nice man and her mum.

"Rose, come inside and go to your room… Ron… just come inside," Hermione said and walked back into the house. Rose stood up and grabbed Ron's hand and tugged on it.

"Nice man, come on!"

Ron staggered to his feet and followed them both into the house.

Ron and Hermione stood in her small quaint kitchen, her unwilling to meet his eyes, and him with his arms crossed staring her down.

"I don't know whether I want to hex you to oblivion, or break down," he finally said.

"Neither one would be what I deserve," she said finally looking back up at him.

Ron ran his fingers through his hair and started to pace in the small area he was standing.

"Eight years and no word? I even went to Australia myself to try and find you! I spent ages worried sick about you! Everyone told me a I was a fool and it was obvious that you had left me… but I wouldn't believe it. Year after year, I still looked for signs of you. After 5 years, I finally gave up," he said his voice growing less angry as he went on, he let the sadness fill it up.

"Everyone has been going crazy trying to figure out where you disappeared to! Bloody hell Hermione, you missed your best friends wedding! The birth of their first child! You missed mine and Harry's graduation from Auror training! You missed Teddy's 1st birthday, and to see him and Bill and Fleur's daughter Victoire play. You missed, well you bloody missed everything!" he yelled at her, his face growing as red as his hair.

The only reason he stopped was he saw her start to cry.

"'Mione, don't cry… I'm sorry I yelled…"

"Oh Ronald don't apologize! It's my fault! I can't believe I missed Ginny and Harry's wedding! And to know they had a child…Oh Ron!" At the last bit of her sentence, Hermione threw herself onto him, sobbing onto his shoulder. Unsure of what to do, he softly patted her back.

"What happened Hermione? Why didn't you come home to me? Did you not love me?" Ron ask her, his voice barely more than a whisper.

Hermione lifted her head and looked up at him.

"You should probably sit down for this then, if you insist on hearing it," she said motioning towards her kitchen table.

'I insist," he said sitting down at the table. Hermione sat across from him, took a deep breath, and started to talk,

"Well, as you know, I went to Australia to find my parents. Their ministry was very nice, and to be honest we found them much more quickly than we had anticipated. They of course didn't know who I was, so it was a bit tricky to get them to come with me so we could get their memories reversed. After a few weeks, I gained their trust and took them to the ministry, and later that night they were back to their normal selves. My father was absolutely furious with me. He never quite understood the wizarding world like my mum did, it was from her side that I got the trait from. He went from being mad that I changed their memories, to being mad that I had spent seven years going against the most horrible things without fulling telling them everything, to being mad that i spent almost a year in a tent with you and Harry. In his anger he called me many things," she blushed and looked down at this, "but eventually my mum was able to calm him down a bit, and told me to tell them the whole story, from day one. So I did. Right before I vomited all over our shoes. The startled look on their faces, well I said it was from stress of the whole ordeal, and the flu that I had. My dad was still really angry, and said they couldn't just abandon their new practice there in Australia, and he order that I bring my things and move in with them there, because he didn't want me to return to Hogwarts. I grew very upset trying to tell them that I had to go back, I had friends, and school work, and you… well he just didn't want to hear it. Only a long letter from McGonagoll convinced him to let me finish my studies via owl. He forbade me any contact from any of you. The last letter I had to sneak to send to you. I think after a while they would have calmed down, if the circumstances would have been different…" she slowly stopped talking, and looked away.

"Hermione… how old is Rose?" Ron asked slowly putting things together in her head.

"She will be 6 in June," she said softly.

Ron's eyes widened.

"You see, my parents probably would have let me contact all of you again, except I didn't have the flu. I was pregnant,"

"So… Rose…"

"Yes Ronald, she's your daughter."


End file.
